The purpose of this project is to take a highly successful "reverse" science fair model for neuroscience education (i.e., Kids Judge! Neuroscience Fair) and expand its usefulness nationwide. BEEMNET (Brain-Exchange Electronic Mentorship Network), Dana Alliance for Brain Initiatives, Association for Women in Science (AWIS-Los Angeles Chapter), National Arts and Disability Center (NADC), Missoula Children's Theater, Tribal College Rural Systemic Initiative (TCRSI), and the Boys and Girls Clubs of Chicago have formed a partnership to develop, promote, and support two Kids Judge! fairs per year in different communities across the United States. In these fairs, adults (scientists, physicians, therapists, students, and other professionals) develop hands-on exhibits and activities that help elementary school-aged children lean about various functions of the brain and nervous system. The unique aspect of this science fair model is that the children officially judge the projects and activities created by the adults. Thus, adults help children learn about the brain and nervous system and, through informal interactions and formal evaluations, children help adult's lean successful communication skills. After each "real-life" fair, successful exhibits and activities will be recreated on the World Wide Web as part of a "virtual" neuroscience fair on BEEMNET (the Brain-Exchange Electronic Mentorship Network). Creation of the Virtual Fair will make the experiences of all previous fairs accessible to educators, parents, scientists and students worldwide, and provide resources to help people understand or explain how the brain and nervous system work. BEEMNET is structured to facilitate mentorship activities between scientists, children and teachers, and to enable further exploration of interests stimulated by "real-life" or "virtual" fairs. The website will assist those who wish to create Kids Judge! Fairs in their own communities anywhere in the world.